Freaks of Nature (film)
| music = Fil Eisler | cinematography = Uta Briesewitz | editing = Craig Alpert | studio = LStar Capital | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $33 million | gross = $70,958 }} Freaks of Nature is a 2015 American comedy horror film directed by Robbie Pickering, written by Oren Uziel, and stars Nicholas Braun, Mackenzie Davis, Josh Fadem, Joan Cusack, Bob Odenkirk, Keegan-Michael Key, Ed Westwick, Patton Oswalt, Vanessa Hudgens, and Denis Leary. The film was released in a limited release on October 30, 2015, by Columbia Pictures. Cast * Nicholas Braun as human (later, werewolf) Dag Parker ** Jacob Eddington as young Dag * Mackenzie Davis as vampire Petra Lane * Josh Fadem as zombie Ned Mosely ** Max Wright as young Ned * Joan Cusack as Peg Parker * Bob Odenkirk as Shooter Parker * Keegan-Michael Key as Mr. Mayhew P. Keller * Ed Westwick as Milan Pinache * Patton Oswalt as Stuart Miller * Vanessa Hudgens as Lorelei * Denis Leary as Rick Wilson * Ian Roberts as Chaz Mosely, Sr. * Utkarsh Ambudkar as Parminder * Cerina Vincent as Daisy * Chris Zylka as Chaz Mosely, Jr. * Rachael Harris as Mrs. Mosely * Mae Whitman as Jenna Zombie * Werner Herzog as voice of the Perfect Being * Derek Mears as wolf * Aurora Perrineau as vampiress * Pat Healy as zombie priest * Natalie Palamides as Kathy Murch * John Ennis as Coach Pulcifer Production In March 2011, Jonah Hill was reported to be in talks to make his directorial debut with The Kitchen Sink. In February 2012, Robbie Pickering was chosen as the director for the film, though Hill would stay attached to the film as one of the executive producers. Casting in January 2013, it was reported that Nicholas Braun, was in talks to join the film, as well as Chris Zylka. in July of that same year, it was announced Vanessa Hudgens was in talks to join the film, as well as Denis Leary. on August 15, 2013, it was announced Ed Westwick was in talks to join the film. on August 19, 2013, it was announced Patton Oswalt, Bob Odenkirk, and Ian Roberts, Keegan-Michael Key, and Mackenzie Davis had all joined the cast of the film. Filming Principal photography commenced in Los Angeles and Vancouver, BC on August 15, 2013 and lasted 37 days at different locations in LA including Santa Clarita, Temple City and Van Nuys High School. Locations of shooting in Vancouver included Steveston, Metrotown Mall and A.R. Macneill Secondary School. Release The film was initially scheduled for a January 9, 2015 release, however in October 2014, Sony pushed it back to September 4, 2015. Eventually, on October 16, 2015, Sony announced it would be released on October 30, 2015 in a limited release. Soundtrack * "My Life Is Right" by Big Star * "Fever Dreaming" by No Age * "Days" by The Drums * "Kill for Love" by Chromatics * "It's Simply Love" by The Longo Brothers * "On My Mind" by CharlieRED * "Deceive"' by Trentemøller * "Moments of Love" by Debbie Martin * "The Heat" by Jungle * "Jump on It" by SweatBeatz * "Germ Free Adolescents" by X-Ray Spex * "Evil Soul" by The Young Werewolves * "User" by KOVAS * "Fall in Love Again" by Fuzzy Dora * "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel * "Born on a Saturday Night" by Mean Jeans * "It's Alright, It's OK" by Primal Scream Critical reception Tim Janson of The SciFi Movie Page gave the film just 2 stars out of 5 citing "The ideal way to watch the film would be with your hand on the fast forward button, stopping when Key, Leary, Odenkirk, and Oswalt are on screen and skipping through when they are not." See also * * * * References External links * * * * Category:2015 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2015 horror films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American independent films Category:Alien invasions in films Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Vampire comedy films Category:Vampires in film Category:Werewolves in film Category:Zombie comedy films Category:Zombie films Category:Columbia Pictures films